The Story of Altaïr-modified
by Jaxsor
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, and Hazel get teleported to 1191, into Altaïr's story. What will happen?


**Me: So, this is my crossover of Assassin's Creed and Percy Jackson. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, and Leo get teleported back to 1191, the time of the first Assassin's Creed.**

**Altaïr: So now I'm stuck with a bunch of teenagers.**

**Me: More like they got stuck with you.**

**Percy: I want home!**

**Annabeth: At least I still have Seaweed Brain.**

**Me: You guys have to play along as Assassins now.**

**Nico: Wait, WHAT?!**

**Altaïr: Follow the Creed, novices.**

**Jason: ALTAÏR!**

**Me: Okaaaay then, to the story. I don't own PJO, HOO, or Assassin's Creed.**

**Chapter 1: Percy**

**Location: Solomon's Temple and Aftermath**

I wake up, remembering a flash of blinding light and blacking out before I hear someone saying, "There must be another way. He need not die."

That didn't sound good. I notice myself in a dark cave and see three robed men and a civilian. Two had completely white robes on, and one had some gray on his sleeves. Then I saw one step forward and kill the civilian with something on his arm. Then the gray-sleeved one says, "An excellent kill. Fortune favors your blade."

One of them said, "Not fortune, skill. Watch some more and you might learn something." I notice all my friends starting to wake up. Thank the gods.

Then the other white-robed one said, "Yes, like how to disregard everything the master has taught us." I realized that one of them had broken a rule by killing the innocent man.

I hear an argument, "How would you have done it then?"

"I would not have drawn attention to us. I would not have taken the life of an innocent! I would have followed the Creed." I finally realized that these guys were Assassins. If I told this to Annabeth, I would say, _Not such a Seaweed Brain _now, _am I?_

"My way is better," said the other one. That was very arrogant indeed.

"I will scout ahead. Try not to dishonor us further Altaïr." So the one who was still here was named Altaïr. Good to know.

The gray one asked, "What is our mission? My brother would tell me nothing."

"It's some kind of treasure. I don't know specifically, but it's important." Then he started running and jumped across a few beams like it was nothing before turning, and then I lost sight of him. I got up and my friends did the same.

I say, "Oh gods, do we have to jump across those?"

Annabeth says to me, "I guess so Seaweed Brain. We go one at a time."

Jason comes up to us and says, "Too slow. They're long enough for at least three of us to go at a time. You, Percy, and Nico should go first. I'll go with Leo and Piper. Frank and Hazel, you follow afterward."

I say, "Got it," and jump onto the first one. It looks like a long way down. I jumped from beam to beam and saw the next group go on cue. Then Frank and Hazel caught up. Then we went one at a time up the ladder and saw Altaïr assassinate a guard. We tried to lay low, and fortunately, they were focused on the Ark thing. Then we saw the other people come in. Altaïr said, "Robert de Sable. His life is mine." He and the other Assassin started arguing again; until Altaïr went down to confront Robert.

Annabeth says, "Robert de Sable must be the Templar leader. They were the Assassins' greatest enemy. This means we got teleported back to 1191." That was nice. Now we were stuck almost a millennia from our time. That was just the luck of us demigods.

Nico says, "We keep over here. Wait for things to go down."

Altaïr went up to Robert, making his presence known. I face palmed. Then he tried to stab Robert with his hidden blade, but Robert threw him through a wall.

The remaining Assassins had to come down because they were spotted.

I yelled, "No! Where's Tyson when you need him?" I shouldn't have, because the gray Assassin looked up at me while fighting that highly skilled Robert de Sable, and got a sword cut in the chest. I said, "No. Why did I say anything?" and fell to my knees. Why did I have to go do that? I had just gotten a person killed. I was angry at Robert too. Who he was, I didn't know. But he had taken a mortal's life, and I resented that. I also resented Altaïr. Then I figured that he had gotten us into this mess. He had been reckless and arrogant, and had gotten this Assassin killed, and then I saw the other one get killed. But on closer observation, I saw that he was wounded, but he was playing dead. I went down the ladders after the five men including Robert walked out.

He said in a weak voice, "I've...got...it. My name is Malik Al-Sayf. My brother, Kadar was killed just now. We have to get to...Masyaf," and showed me a container. It had to be their objective.

I said, "Lead the way."

**-TIME LAPSE TO CATCH UP TO MASYAF (this time lapse is in the game)-**

I enter the palace of Masyaf with Malik and my friends and see the master, Al Mualim as Malik called him, talking to Altaïr about what he did wrong. Malik started getting angry and yelled at Al Mualim that Altaïr was a failure, and I was almost ready to agree with Malik. Altaïr's arrogant actions had cost Malik's brother his life, and Malik would have to get that arm amputated. Then Malik noted that the Templars would attack Masyaf.

Annabeth says to me, "Altaïr broke all three tenets of the Creed."

I say, "And now we have another battle coming. Looks like we need to fight with mortals, so we need their weapons." I grab a sword, and Annabeth grabs a dagger. We almost turn to leave, when Al Mualim says, "Come here, all of you...strangers." All eight of us walked over to him, worried. He asked us who we were, and we answered to the best of our ability. Fortunately, he can believe time-traveling, (odd, I know) so he believes our story. We didn't tell him about being demigods. Then he tells us what teleported us. He messed with one of those treasure things when the Assassins had it before, and it ended up doing weird stuff. It said some from the future would be brought to that time. It must have been us. I still don't remember too much about how we got here, but something mysterious did it. And I had a feeling that it was somewhere nearby.

I say, "That is really messed up."

Al Mualim, "Strange, I agree, but arm yourselves and we will go."

I say, "Come on, let's go Annabeth!" We ran out of the castle with weapons drawn along with the Assassins, including Altaïr. If the Templars were attacking, which was the only possibility, then the plan was we would knock them out. As we ran out of the walls into the open town, a Templars came at me. He slashed at me with his sword, but I rolled, and before he could recover, I slammed him with my sword butt. Then I saw Altaïr come over and stab the knocked out Templar with his hidden blade. I couldn't believe that cruel action, and to make matters worse, he said, "Why don't you actually help stranger? Kill one of them!"

I was angry at him, so I yelled back, "That isn't the way I handle things!"

Altaïr said, "Well then, have it your way, coward." I hated this guy's arrogance and cruelty. He killed without any regrets. Annabeth managed to fight her way over near me, yelling to Altaïr, "At least show respect for the dead. You're supposed to do that."

Arrogant Altaïr said, "There will be time for that later, and for others than me." Annabeth was very obviously as disgusted as I was. This guy didn't follow the rules, saying his way was "better." Who did Altaïr think he was?

I saw him get surrounded by Templars. I almost felt like he deserved it, but corrected myself into just fighting for myself. I shouldn't drop to Altaïr's level.

More Templars came at me, and I kept knocking them out. Thankfully, Altaïr was too busy to kill them. I got distracted until I saw a sword slash at me. I caught the strike on my blade, and then knocked him off his feet with the flat of my blade. I saw quite a few Templars retreating. I realized that they were falling back, probably regrouping. Finally, a little bit of rest.

**-TIME LAPSE TO TEMPLAR REGROUP-**

I see Al Mualim walk over to me and then he says, "Here is the plan. You go up with Altaïr along with the girl."

"You mean Annabeth? That's her name."

"Yes, I do. You two go up with Altaïr and perform a leap of faith into a haystack below. Robert's forces will believe you dead. Then you go ahead activate the log trap. Cut the ropes when you cross the beams, and climb up. Then it will be over."

I say, "I can't climb like the Assassins can."

Al Mualim responds, "Then Altaïr will handle it." I have mixed feelings about this plan. I would love to go with Annabeth, but then there was Altaïr. I didn't like that guy's arrogance and carelessness. But I had no choice.

I started climbing up the ladders when I saw Annabeth nearing the top. I kept climbing the ladders until I got to where Annabeth and Altaïr were. Annabeth says, "Good of you to come. I didn't like Altaïr's company." Then I see Robert de Sable. He is yelling at Al Mualim, and then Al Mualim points to us and says that the Assassins do not fear death. Then I realize why they would think we were dead. They didn't see the haystacks. Then Al Mualim says, "Go!" and the three of us jumped. I went into a dive-like position, and then went head over heels, and landed softly in the haystack. Annabeth looked fine too. Altaïr was fine as well. I told him, "We can't climb that wall. You should take it from here."

Of course, he had to be rude and say, "Of course. I will be the noble one, unlike you, and finish this," and then run off. I hated his arrogance so much.

Then after a little while, Altaïr cut the ropes on a bunch of logs, and crushed a bunch of Templars, and the survivors fled. It was over. The Templars had lost.

**-TIME LAPSE THAT IS IN GAME-**

I see Al Mualim drill into Altaïr with his words as two Assassins held Altaïr down. He is reviewing all the the tenets of the Creed. Then after the long talk, Al Mualim, like he must, stabs Altaïr with his dagger. I almost feel sorry for Altaïr, but he was too arrogant for me to feel completely sorry. I didn't think he had to die, but his arrogance was stupid.

**I am going to make a system where you can create your own demigod and I will see how he/she is. If I approve it, they will be included in the story. There is not a whole lot of need for them to call out Piper's flaws, because Malik will do that. And Altaïr did not actually die. I don't know how to explain it, but the demigods will have to go through Altaïr's life from Solomon's Temple until the end of the first Assassin's Creed.**


End file.
